Star Fox Christmas on Earth, in the year 2009
by Draggar Marshall
Summary: The Story picks off after New Friends, John goes home for the hoildays, with all of his new and old friends, but what're happen when the people in the year 2009 don't like the idea of John loving a Cougar, check it out for yourself, cool story idea.


John gets to go home with his new friends and love, but what happens when the fun is not to last, as all of his friends are not happy about his idea in a wife and he and Trish must get all of his friends on their side.

The gang joins John and his dad at their house for fun and the holidays with Christmas only a few weeks away, but a great gift comes from the heart!

Star Fox Christmas on Earth, in the year 2009

Chapter One: The Special Gift.

John and Trish were walking home, when James pulls over and, "Hey you two, we're going to earth, maybe the Earth is still the same before you came here, John." John smiles, "If it is, I'll get to see my Dad, he's in the NAVY, and I'll be happy to see him once again, but my mom died in the war years before he enter the war again, after he did, so we could have the extra money for us, I'd really miss him a lot." Trish kisses John, "It's ok John, now just remember one thing John, that you're always be happy for a long time, because you got me and all of your friends John, old and new." After that everyone met at the house of James and Vixy and went to the Great Fox and sailed off towards Earth, as the team arriver to the earth and landed in the woods of Greenville, South Carolina, John sees a figure sitting on a log, "DAD!" Johns ran towards his dad, as his dad hugs him hard, "John! I'd trough you're dead after the time machine went nuts, and who in the hell are you people?" John smiles at his father, "Dad, this is Vixy, Fox, and James McCloud, plus all of my new and old friends, now meet my wife to be Trish and she has the same name as mother does." John's dad looks and sees a cougar walked towards him smiling, "Hello there, my names Trish and John and I'd be marries in a few months." John looks at his dad and his dad was like, "Great! My son almost dies and comes back to earth with a freaking cougar as his lover, but I'll respect that son and only, because you're happy and let's go and see you're college friends and caught up on some old times, HUH!" John and his dad both walked with his son's love and friends towards the college, John than sees a huge group of people were just looking at him like, "John Rivers! You're alive and who's those people with you man?" John looks at all of his college buddies, "This is James, Vixy, and Fox McCloud, plus this here is Trish my love, we're getting marries in a few months." All of John's friends were a little mad at him for his choice in a woman as his wife, "John, you're nuts, and why in the name of hell, were a man like you fall for a cougar like this, in the first place man?" John was looking at his friends, "She and I'd just met one day, but it wasn't till the day, I'd talked to her and finding out a lot of things we both have lots in common, so that's why I'd just fell for this perfect women in my life, ok guys?" All of john's friends were looking at him and just smiled at John, "OK man, we're respect you for that, let's go and enlist you back in Clemson man." After that, John looks at all of his friends, "Maybe going back to college, isn't a bad idea guys, right?" All of John's friends were looking at new and Fox walks up to John and smiles at him, "John, you're right man and the more you learn, the more you can do in life." John looks at Fox and smiles, "Yes, I was hoping you all were stay for Christmas." John's father walks up, "Yes, is a great time of the year to be happy, please were you all join us for Christmas, is only a few weeks away." James smiles at John's father, "Ok, we'll stay for the holidays and," Than John also added, "May New Years, too and is a fun holiday where you watch a ball drop, to welcome in the new year with hops, of good luck and happiness." James and everyone else looks at John and smiled at him, "OK, we're stay for that one too, let's go and get some sleep, we're all very tied." After that, John's father toke them to their house, Fox watches as John goes in the front room and turns on a TV and a X-BOX 360 and starts to play HALO, as John started to kill the bad guys, Wolf was looking at John and says, "Looked to your right, at 3 o'clock." John turns his player around and shots the bad guy and says, "WOO! Thanks Wolf, you like to try?" Wolf yawns, "Maybe in the morning, I'm just poop from the trip man, so good night John, and good night everyone." John says good night to everyone else, than everyone goes to bed, As John's father walks into the front room, "Good night John, good night Trish, and welcome to the family." Trish smiles at John's dad, "Thanks, huh?" John's dad smiles like, "Call me, Keith is my other name, ok? And/or dad." John's father smiles and laughs a little, than Trish smiles at John's dad, "Thanks for letting John and I sleep together, Keith." Kevin turns around and smiles at her, "No, it's I, who so be thanking you Trish, for making sure that, John is happy in life." Everyone went to bed to rest, for the next day.

Next Chapter

Chapter Two Old Place and New Friends!

When John goes back to college, what will await for his return?

Find out in the next chapter on this story


End file.
